


Save You Tonight

by JSP27



Series: Save You Tonight Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSP27/pseuds/JSP27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a huge van coming straight for us. Through pure reflex, I turned the car so that none of the other boys would get hurt. The last thing I heard was Harry screaming before I blacked out.        Story also found on Quotev.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Melody Alexandra Harper  
Birthday: July 27, 1999   
Age:13  
Favorite Color: Neons  
Favorite Food: pasta  
Favorite Song: Sad by Maroon 5  
Favorite Animal: Dolphins  
Favorite Singers: Maroon 5, Little Mix, One Direction, Fun, The Script  
Favorite Movie: The Hunger Games and Harry Potter Series  
Favorite Sport: Tennis  
Hair Color: Brown   
Eye Color: Blue   
Siblings: Arianna Luna Harper  
Parents: Madison Paige Harper and Andrew Nathan Harper  
Best Friends: Jessica Mackenzie Taylor, and Sophia Kaylee Morgan  
Grade: going into 8th


	2. Arriana

Name: Arriana Luna Harper  
Birthday: October 1, 2003   
Age: 8  
Favorite Color: Purple  
Favorite Food: Chocolate Cake  
Favorite Song: Gangnam Style by Psy   
Favorite Animal: Dog  
Favorite Singers: Psy, Pitbull, LMFAO,  
Favorite Movie: The Hunger Games and Harry Potter Series  
Favorite Sport: Tennis  
Siblings: Melody Alexandra Harper  
Parents: Madison Paige Harper and Andrew Nathan Harper  
Grade: 4th


	3. Jessica

Name: Jessica Mackenzie Taylor  
Birthday: February 13, 1997  
Age: 15 (when story starts)  
Favorite Color: Black  
Favorite Food: Pizza  
Favorite Song: Still Into You by Paramore  
Favorite Animal: black panther  
Favorite Singers: Paramore, Sleeping with Sirens, Panic! at the Disco  
Favorite Movie: The Invisible  
Favorite Sport: Soccer  
Siblings: Vanessa Parker Taylor and Gianna Faith Taylor  
Grade: 9th


	4. Sophia

Name: Sophia Kaylee Morgan  
Birthday: August 8, 1997  
Age: 15 (when story starts)  
Favorite Color: Green  
Favorite Food: Don't make me choose!!!  
Favorite Song: Gotta Be You by One Direction  
Favorite Animal: Cat  
Favorite Singers: One Direction!!!  
Favorite Movie: Luck of the Irish  
Favorite Sport: Swimming  
Siblings: Michael Jasper Morgan  
Grade: 9th


	5. Chapter 1

~Louis POV~  
I was driving the lads and I to the hotel we were staying at after an amazing concert. The fans at Camden were extremely supportive and caring. I looked forward to these concerts since we got to repay the people who have supported us from day 1. "Can you change the radio station? This song is so annoying," Harry complained, snapping me out of my thoughts.   
"Sure," I replied reaching over to change the radio station. I looked through the rearview mirror to see Harry grinning at me. "I'm hungry!" Niall exclaimed loudly breaking the silence. "When are you not?" Zayn replied groggily, rubbing his eyes. I think Niall disturbed his beauty sleep. "I won't be hungry when you're not tired." Niall replied with a smirk plastered on his face. The rest of the boys and I oohed at a wide eyed Zayn.   
"How far away are we from the hotel?!" Harry whined. He was clearly bored. "About another 15 minutes, how about you take a nap?" Liam replied. There's Daddy Direction for you. "Yes daddy," Harry replied rolling his eyes at Liam. Soon the car was again filled with the sound of soft snores as Zayn fell asleep once again. "How much does that boy sleep!" Niall exclaimed. "As much as you eat!" Liam said rolling his eyes.  
"Being sassy is my job!" I whined while looking through the rearview mirror, "After all, I am half part sass and half part..." Liam cut me off by covering my mouth with his hand. "I'm still hungry," Niall whined followed by his stomach grumbling.   
"Niall, we'll be at the hotel in 10 minutes. You could eat once we get there." Liam told him. "I have a feeling it's going to take a lot more than 10 minutes," I said looking out to see snowflakes falling faster and faster by the second.   
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a huge van coming straight for us. Through pure reflex, I turned the car so that none of the other boys would get hurt. The last thing I heard was Harry screaming before I blacked out.


	6. Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Main Character

Name: Melody Alexandra Harper

Birthday: July 27, 1999  
Age:13  
Favorite Color: Neons  
Favorite Food: pasta  
Favorite Song: Sad by Maroon 5  
Favorite Animal: Dolphins  
Favorite Singers: Maroon 5, Little Mix, One Direction, Fun, The Script  
Favorite Movie: The Hunger Games and Harry Potter Series  
Favorite Sport: Tennis  
Hair Color: Brown (I know the pic is blonde but just imagine)  
Eye Color: Blue (I know the pic is brown but just imagine)  
Siblings: Arianna Luna Harper  
Parents: Madison Paige Harper and Andrew Nathan Harper  
Best Friends: Jessica Mackenzie Taylor, and Sophia Kaylee Morgan  
Grade: going into 8th


End file.
